Kasuka
|status = Active |year = 2009-present |YTusername = TamashiineKasuka |YTusername2 = KasukAnime |YT2info = anime |partner = Lolina, NyuMoon |country = Germany}} Kasuka (かすか) is a YouTube singer mostly known for her very changeable and flexible voice. She usually sings with a voice, and thus could be described as a trap singer or " ". * Her covers are known to be very emotional, and she likes to experiment with different songs and pitches. Generally, she covers songs in German with self-written lyrics, or lyrics written by her collab partner Lolina. Most of the covered songs were originally sung by Hatsune Miku or Kagamine Len and Rin. Her most popular cover is her German "Hide and Seek" with over 134K views as of March 2014. Kasuka is also an illustrator. She concentrates on doing original PVs with the Kagamine twins or her original characters Tamashiine Inoru and Zaiaku, whose last names are part of her YouTube Name. In early 2012 her first YouTube Channel called "BlueVoyagerKasuka" was deleted due to copyright issues, so she decided to concentrate on VOCALOID songs only. However, she created another channel where she rarely uploads anime song covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Dub Place # Member of VOCALOID Chorus as Kagamine Len # Member of GermanVocaloidChorus (GVC) as Kagamine Len List of Covered Songs (2013.10.12) # "BEAT!" feat. Matti and Kasuka (2013.10.16) # "Dancing ☆ Samurai" -German ver.- (2013.10.19) # "Night Walker" -German ver.- (2013.10.31) # "Winter" (Hetalia Character Song) (2013.11.06) # "Karakuri 卍 Burst" -German ver.- feat. NyuMoon and Kasuka (2013.11.10) # "Knock-Lock-Out" feat. Kasuka and Sasi (2013.11.17) # "Shota Shota ☆ Fire Endless Night" -German ver.- (2013.12.01) # "Chilledren" -German ver.- (2013.12.08) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) -German ver.- (2013.12.11) # "Sarishinohara" -German ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Akatsuki no Kuruma" (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED song) (2013.12.22) # "Merry Sexmas" -German ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Senbonzakura" -German ver.- (2014.01.05) # "Dummy March" -English ver.- (2014.01.22) # "Shotadesyuon" (Cendrillon parody) (2014.02.05) # "Our Promise" -German ver.- (collab) (2014.02.09) # "Rera" (2014.02.15) # "Soleil" -German ver.- (2014.02.23) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (2014.03.02) # "Uninstall" (2014.03.14) # "ELECT" (2014.03.27) # "The Wanderlast" (2014.04.01) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) -German ver.- (2014.04.13) # "Märchen Boyfriend and Girlfriend" -German ver.- feat. Kasuka and NyuMoon (2014.04.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -German ver.- feat. Kasuka and Lolina (2014.05.08) # "Kouhaku Manjusha Uta" (Crimson and White Red Spider Lily Song) -German ver.- (2014.05.21) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She is known to be very obsessed with Kagamine Len and other . * Her favorite VOCALOIDs are the Kagamine Rin & Len, MEIKO and GUMI. * Her favorite producers are GigaP, , , , Nem, , , , , , , , , and , and she is inspired by the illustrators , Hekicha, Tama Songe and . * Fans sometimes mistake her for a boy. * She and her collab partner Lolina are also a couple. * She records using the program Sony Vegas Pro.9 and a t.bone 450 USB mic. * Her favorite animals are cats, and she owns two of them called 'Blacky' an 'Fleckchen' * She knows 4 languages - German (her mother tongue), English, French and Italian, although she is not fluent in the latter two. * She likes to voice roles of young boys. * Her thoughts don't really resemble those of a girl. * She has created four UTAUs: Karetane Husky, Haamone Forte, KACCHI, Mero * The cover of the Touhou arrangement "Princess of Eternity" was drawn by herself. External Links * Twitter * Formspring * ask.fm * deviantART * Facebook * SoundCloud